<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>water love by liuflwr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202633">water love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuflwr/pseuds/liuflwr'>liuflwr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Dom Huang Ren Jun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin &amp; Huang Ren Jun Are Siblings, M/M, Puppy Love, Renjun is Jealous, Sub Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, This is Bad, Top Huang Ren Jun, chenle and kun are brothers, step bros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuflwr/pseuds/liuflwr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dong sicheng is a puddle of water and huang renjun fell in the water</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin &amp; Huang Ren Jun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Huang Ren Jun, Qian Kun &amp; Zhong Chen Le, Qian Kun/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>water love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>zhong chenle has a brother named qian kun, and i have a brother named dong sicheng. </p><p>"my brother can sing!"</p><p>"my brother can dance!"</p><p>we <em> generally </em>can't tell the outcome here.</p><p>"my brother treats me very well!"</p><p>"my brother, my brother treats me very well..."</p><p>speaking about this, i generally lose. it's not that dong sicheng is not good to me, no.  our relationship is average, but we are <em> indeed </em> not as close as zhong chenle and his brother. his name is simply dong sicheng to me, i don’t address him as my older brother. he calls me huang renjun as well.. unlike zhong chenle and his older brother, who he calls "brother kun.”</p><p>chenle and his brother have different surnames. he follows his mother's surname. my surname is huang and dong sicheng's surname is dong. he’s the son of my stepmother. i guess you could say we’re similar in this aspect. </p><p>when i was in the fourth grade, my dad remarried, and there was a child with his new wife, who was none other than the one and only dong sicheng. when i saw him for the first time, i hid behind my dad. i said hello to his mother, poked my head out to look at him, and he introduced himself generously and said hello to me, he was being polite and <em> extremely </em> cold. there was no expression on his face. it seemed to be drenched in a spring rain: <em> moist and cold </em>. </p><p>since then, there have been two more people in my family. my stepmother treats me <em> very </em> well. she will satisfy me whenever i want. my dad came out to stop her when she wanted to hit me once. from then on, if i do something wrong, she will correct me softly.  <em> oh, the softness of southern women. </em></p><p>i'm quite satisfied with my stepmother, but i can't say the same with dong sicheng. he really doesn't live up to my expectations of him. he  doesn’t "please" me like his mother does, so i don’t like him one bit.</p><p>at first i couldn't really figure out dong sicheng, so i attempted to approach him <em> proactively </em> , but i failed as always. when i told him a joke, he just tilted his head and smiled. there was no turmoil, as if my jokes were <em> extraordinarily </em>boring. i always felt a sense of frustration whenever he was in front of me. he still didn’t like physical contact, and he didn’t hold my hand like older brothers do. i truly envied zhong chenle at that time. i was unilaterally angry that he was not good to me, so i never addressed him as my older brother. </p><p>dong sicheng has danced since elementary school. his body is thin and seems like he is going to disappear any time soon. however, his presence <em> cannot </em> be easily ignored. he is very eye-catching. he is very good-looking and can even be said to be <em> beautiful </em>, with such a good posture. he is straightforward and energetic. he was supposed to be in his first year of junior high school.. but my dad wanted me to take him to my grade to get familiar with the system. he sent him back to sixth grade on my elementary school and studied things again. his grades were exceptionally good. </p><p>after getting along for a while, i understood what kind of person he is. dong sicheng is <b>not </b> emotionless, but his anger, sorrow, and joy are not always obvious. after i understood him, i took pleasure in teasing him. <em> dong sicheng is a southerner </em> . i like to command him to say tongue twisters and laugh at him after listening. he is from wenzhou and i am of korean nationality. we quarreled. one spoke with wenzhou dialect and the other spoke korean. we didn’t understand each other, but we surely understood the cursing and insults we threw at each other all the time. at this time, i felt that him and i were quite good. <em> dear </em>.</p><p>last summer vacation, the summer vacation of my third year of junior high school, and the summer vacation of dong sicheng's second year of high school were all nodes worth relaxing. we wandered outside every day. i said i was going to climb the mountain and asked if he wanted to  come, and he agreed. we rented equipment, climbed to the top of the mountain, stationed a tent, and prepared to sleep overnight to watch the sunrise. </p><p>at 4:30 in the morning, dong sicheng woke me up. before i even opened my eyes, he was already dragging me out of the tent, surrounded by grass. we carefully walked around. we stopped at the railing nearby.</p><p>the sky was still dark, with only a few lights on. i leaned on the railing and looked at the leaves of the trees in the dark. he was standing next to me. he looked down at me and suddenly said: "huang renjun, i.. find you look pretty good-looking."</p><p>the night was quiet, too quiet. his voice slipped into my ears lightly.</p><p>"thank you."</p><p>i didn't turn my head to look at him. i was still counting the leaves of the tree on the opposite mountain. when he was also looking at the distant scenery, i quietly turned my head to look at him. the surroundings are tinted blue, and the moonlight barely allows me to see his face clearly, but in fact, i also think dong sicheng is very good-looking.</p><p>after the summer vacation, i was in my first year of high school and dong sicheng was in the third year of high school. he went out to learn dance as an art student. we didn't meet many times after that. but that’s fine.  </p><p>zhong chenle grabbed me and told me to wait a while. he said <em> mysteriously </em> : "i want to introduce someone to you.. <em> my boyfriend </em>."</p><p>"..." i was at a loss for words for a long time and i couldn't speak.</p><p>"boyfriend??"</p><p>"yeah, why? are you against that?!"</p><p>"no, im very proud of you, lele."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>after seeing his boyfriend, i really admired him.</p><p>
  <em> spring is really a season suitable for love. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>dong sicheng returned to school today to take a test, and we walked home together after school in the afternoon. i told him about zhong chenle’s early love. i thought he would warn me to not fall in love. i <em> didn’t </em> expect him to be quite calm. i was surprised that he didn’t care that zhong chenle’s couple was a <em> man </em>.</p><p>"have you fallen in love?"</p><p>"nope."</p><p>"then do you like someone?"</p><p>"no, no one at all. "</p><p>i really don't like anyone. although there are people around me who talk a lot about love, i just don't feel anything for anyone.</p><p>“that can’t be. sixteen is such a suitable age for puppy love."</p><p>“why are you such a bother? <em> generally </em> , you should tell me to <b>study </b> and <b>not </b>fall in love.” </p><p>"age doesn't matter. but you have to talk about it when you are in love at early times."</p><p>"then have you talked about it?"</p><p>"no.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>meeting again in the summer vacation at the end of my freshman year. i am 19 years old, i just recently found out i liked dong sicheng. i didn’t know what there was to prove, but i made up my mind. in short, i went to the barber shop to dye my hair a delicious orange tone. after i walked out, i became sober. it’s really non-mainstream but i look quite handsome.</p><p>dong sicheng received a message from dad. dad wanted to meet up after dong sicheng was done in the dance studio. </p><p>when i was a child, i went to see dong sicheng dance several times. at that time, i really didn't know how well he danced. now i know. i know that <em> sicheng </em>grew up beautifully.</p><p>the people in the dance room were all gone. i stood near the window and looked  while he laid his back on the cold floor. i walked in and walked towards him, his fingers moving. </p><p>"dong sicheng, come home for dinner."</p><p>"okay."</p><p>after speaking, he still didn't move. so i went to sit down beside him.</p><p>the dancing room is small and the air conditioner is not turned on. the smell of sweat on his body is floating in the air, and his surroundings are full of water vapor. when i started approaching him, my clothes were getting wet, like walking into a tropical rainforest. even if i moved his hair his movements were sticky.</p><p>i moved his bangs away and stroked his face with nostalgia. his forehead was stained with broken hair, probably because he was hot <em> and </em>tired. his eyes were in a blur, like a drowning person.</p><p>dong sicheng must not be sober, otherwise he would not allow my face to be so close to his. i want to kiss him, no matter if he pushes me away or not, so i thought about it, and i did. i pressed him with one hand and kissed him directly. he definitely did not push me away, but i didn’t expect that. he opened his eyes and looked at me. my mouth was still pressed against his. i didn’t deepen the kiss, just tasted it shallowly. this is the first time i kissed this undefiled but dong sicheng, who has been defiled by me countless times, did not want this kiss to become pornographic. it should be sacred, it is a bit of surprising that angels allow mortals to touch, dong sicheng must be an angel then. </p><p>after kissing, i remembered that i should probably get his consent, so i asked gently: "dong sicheng, can i kiss you?"</p><p>dong sicheng pressed on my brow bone with one hand, weakly: "you already did, bastard."</p><p>i pulled him up, compared it secretly, and found that i was taller than him. i ruffled my hair and asked him if i was handsome. dong sicheng said that i am not mainstream. </p><p><em> cute </em>, he doesn't want to praise me.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>when we got home, we spent a few days in peace, respectful, as if nothing had happened the other day. my father and dong sicheng's mother went out of town <em> again </em>, leaving me and dong sicheng alone. </p><p>after dinner, i finished washing our bowls. i passed by dong sicheng's room and heard him singing. my heart fell. i was worried that he was in love.</p><p>after he finished singing, i walked in and asked, "dong sicheng, are you in love?"</p><p>he put down his phone, laid back on the bed, and told me no.</p><p>i moved over and also retracted into his quilt, digging into it, looking for his hand. i grabbed it and held it tightly, i turned my head to look at him, moonlight poured into the room, through the blinds, poured the milky way onto his angelic face.</p><p>"dong sicheng."</p><p>he turned his head and stared at me, his eyes wet, about to condense glass beads.</p><p>"huh?”</p><p>"is my hair really non-mainstream?"</p><p>"non-mainstream."</p><p>"really?"</p><p>"well, actually.. it looks pretty."</p><p>i got up, turned over dong sicheng, and kissed him. i blocked the light outside the window, but he was enough to illuminate me to see him. i pulled his hair, exposing his smooth forehead. i rubbed his face with my face. when i was with him, my senses would magnify.</p><p>i kissed his right elf-like ear, my arm wrapped around his waist and his around my neck, rubbing the flesh of it. i lifted the hem of his shirt and stroked his abdomen. he was indeed very thin and his ribs protruded. i touched his jade-smooth skin inch by inch, and my fingers ran across his thin cool belly. <em>he shivered</em>. </p><p>i kissed him again and licked his teeth.</p><p>my saliva and his were constantly in exchange. my mouth is full of dong sicheng's peachy smell, and the muffled noises from his nose scratch my ears.</p><p>i got a reaction, dong sicheng should have felt it too. i stopped kissing and raised my head to look at him, his eyes were dim, and he focused again under my gaze, looking at me. i lowered my head and whispered in his ear:</p><p> </p><p>"dong sicheng, <em> go crazy with me.</em>"</p><p>he said after a whimper: "okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> dong sicheng is a puddle of water, and i fell in the water.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>took a long ass time to write but i hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>